The fall of the house of Traf
by tbrad123
Summary: All is not well with the House of Traf secrets from the past are beginning to close in


A Short W40K story

I woke up with a start, it was totally black and I was lying on a rough mattress of coarse material with a splitting headache and a disgusting taste in my mouth, what was the last thing I could remember, start again what's the last thing I could remember clearly, a girl laughing nothing new there 2 male voices seemingly angry again nothing new then pain and a light in my head then waking up

I could hear dripping water and I was cold, very cold

A small square of intensely bright light opened in the blackness and a silhouette of a man's head appeared in it

"Tell the lady our guest is awake will ya" he snarled an unseen companion

"Any chance of a recaf" I called his colourful obscenity was cut off by the slamming of the small opening in what I assumed was a cell door

I supposed I could take some comfort from the fact that my captors wanted me alive if they wanted me dead I simply would not have woken up

At this point I was I must admit getting worried I had been unconscious for a while, and had no idea where I was or who was holding me or why

Tthe door opened the figure standing in the doorway just gestured me for follow him, my jailer was powerfully built almost as wide as he was tall and obviously extremely strong

"About time I drawled, do you know who I am "

Silence

Walking along a dimly lit corridor I tried again to engage my jailer in conversation

"You should realise you have good reason to be afraid, my family is very powerful" I am sure the Proctors are looking for me

Silence

I can pay you well if you help me get out of here!

Silence

I tried to turn to speak to him and received a ringing blow across the head and a punch in the back

Opening a door, he shoved me into a dimly lit room the shadows were pooled around the edges only a chair in the centre was well lit it was facing an ornate desk with a bright light focused on the desk top, effectively hiding the occupant of the seat, it was so childishly theatrical, I almost laughed, almost

The occupant of the seat was obviously a woman, young and shapely, with long dark hair with long Burgundy nails, but I couldn't see her face because of the lighting

"I am not who you think I am, you know"! I spluttered

"Really", the figure answered "You are Delas, Scion of the noble house of Traf, son of Delgar, Grandson of Torek the Trader, she drawled in a bored tone I froze they really did know who I was

"Look if you know my family then you know we are powerful and it would be a mistake to hurt me"

"Has it crossed that tiny mind of yours that there are people who would pay us to hurt you, idiot" spat the figure who had escorted me to the room I started to turn and received another ringing slap across the head and was pushed roughly into the chair banging my head causing the headache to restart

Oh let's see answered the figure at the desk how about the family of the Scioness of Thel whom you promised to wed, got with child, and then rejected.

What Arianna, look if it's about supporting her brat ill pay, not that I am admitting its mine, of course there were plenty of others, you know, just ask her! Real party girl, just ask her!

I am afraid that's not possible you see she took poison when you rejected her, killing her and her unborn child, her father was devastated, and he went to your father who had him ruined socially, for his impudence I believe

Any way this isn't about you, Scion of the house of Traf, it's about your family

What do you mean I asked?

What do you know about how your fathers dealing here on Tenbora

I have almost no say in my father's business dealings, he is training me to be sure, but doesn't trust me I have no real power or authority it all has to be sanctioned by my father or Kirov his Chamberlin anyone can tell you that, But you are the Heir, aren't you the figure at the desk asked, Leader of the House of Traf on your father's death

Again you are out of luck my father's hale and healthy, surrounded by lifeguards "he's untouchable you bitch"

The gentleman, as ever, her voice suggested she was smiling again

"So when did you last see your father, "

2 days ago at one of his interminable lectures about my behaviour, hypercritical old fool, criticising me about my behaviour, when he's off bed hopping with one of his doxies

Again the voice seemed to smile, "well my doxies to be quite accurate" and then he went about his business, and I suppose, she asked "All hale and hearty", again the amusement in her voice

The my Doxies comment filled me with unease

The figure at the desk leaned forward into the light; it seems he's had an accident, a bad accident she said her hands crossing on the desk

She nodded to the figure behind me, who dropped my father's head in my lap face up so I could see his agonised expression

Oh Emperor, I screamed jumping to my feet my father's head thumped to the floor bouncing once before rolling to a stop near the desk, face up, his eyes seemed to accuse me, and I stumbled back into my jailer who rammed my back into the

My Lady, He's wet himself laughed my jailer

We have no intention of doing either, Delas Heir to the house of Traf, I am merely a facilitator about to deliver your piss filled pants to someone with a far more pressing reason to destroy the house of Traf than even I do

A small bell chimed on the wrist of my jailer "my Lady our guests have arrived"

Cedor, take this "Gentleman" to one of the guest suites will you please I must welcome our guests and clean him up as well, you know how fastidious they can be at times

Cedor, my jailer led me towards a door dimly outlined in the opposite wall we walked briefly along a further corridor and came to a door before it stood the biggest Ogryn I had ever seen and even more bizarrely it was wearing a suit that fitted it must have cost a fortune Cedor nodded to the Ogryn Chakka this man is not to leave these rooms YES BOSS it boomed


End file.
